The Pyromancer
The Pyromancer, sometimes called Solarin (last name, the first name has never been revealed by the mage), is an enigmatic character played by Raltin Avarr with a supreme control over the element of fire. History Summary of the Past The Pyromancer's beginnings are a little cloudy, as the mage cannot coherently converse with the heavy flame retardant robes and gas mask on, and never removes said attire when in public, most communication with the mage is through writing. As a consequence of this, no one is really sure what lays under the overly thick clothing and mask. What little is known about the mage is what has been revealed through the writings of the figure and personal accounts from those who know the person first hand. Born from a mother of the mysterious Moon Clan (for this reason it is assumed the mage is Human, or possibly a Half-Breed) and an unknown father, the child was raised by the father after the mother's untimely demise. Growing up, though brilliant, the child was never quite right mentally; showing signs of unawareness and lapsing in and out of reality, though minor while young this only continued to grow worse as the child aged. Challenged but determined, the young soul was amazed by magic, and practiced tirelessly. Out of all the possible subjects magic encompassed, the child was most amazed by fire; and it was this that eventually lead to the accident. While practicing one morning, the house was set ablaze and the father was caught inside. Unable to act, the young mage could only watch as the house quickly collapsed in the fire. The child was left with little inheritance, and no one else was willing to take in the person who had burned their own home to the ground, fearing the same fate would befall them. Cast out from the community by the persecution and fear of the people, the young mage was forced to scratch out a living on the go, though all the while continuing with the very education that had caused it all: Fire Magic. On the Move Continuing with lessons in fire, the mage eventually learned the art of medicine by becoming the apprentice of a doctor in Ardougne; in order to scratch by a small enough living to pay for food. It was during this apprenticeship that the child learned of how harmful fumes that come from fire can be to the body, as well as the heat. Eventually a flame retardant suit and gas mask was crafted to suit the mage's needs, both as a medical professional and as protection to the dangerous craft the mage aspired to learn. Soon after adulthood, the mage left Ardougne once and for all and continued on the path of learning. Challenges The unawareness and mental lapses reached their peak upon maturity, and the mage grew to be known as a person who was not alway "there" in a sense, slipping in and out of reality, manic moods, cold anger, and mild depressions. Through it all though, mastery over fire was eventually achieved, but not until after many stumbles along the way. Some of those stumbles are best left unspoken. Recent Finding Al-Kharid, the mage decided to find employment at the academy of heros as a medical assistant, and found just that. Recently the mage has helped heal a girl of her eye injuries. Abilities Magic Given the ancestry of the mage's mother, The Pyromancer can cast magic without use of runes. Nearly undisputed in the ways of fire, the mage would be a terror to behold in battle, but is more at home in a quiet center of learning or in a medical institution. The Pyromancer knows nearly every situation where fire can be put into effect and is willing and able to use it. Since common talking is out of the question, small letters made of smoke or embers may be used to spell words out, though only if the other person cannot understand sign language. Medical Inventive uses of heat for healing has put The Pyromancer at the spearhead of the medical field. Creative things such as aromatherapy, muscle relaxation through warmth, heat sterilization of wounds, hot metal closing of gashes, and even steam to unclog sinuses makes the mage a great doctor. Physical Not gifted physically, the mage has little to boast when it comes to muscle. Though not strong, The Pyromancer has a healthy endurance and can keep up with demanding work (as long as there isn't any heavy lifting) when required, possibly a trait earned by wearing a heavy outfit nearly all the time. Appearance The thick flame retardant plague robes reveals nothing of the person underneath, and seeming as how the mage almost never removes them, it is unlikely that anything will be revealed of said person's traits. The suit however is easily recognizable, being thick and a red shade of color, along with the standard gas mask that is always worn. Personality The Pyromancer is often quiet but in a maniacally happy mood. When slipping into depression or a mood swing it is best to leave the mage be. Though hard to understand behind all the folds of waxed cloth and thick gas mask, the mage is outgoing and almost always friendly, but with all the strange qualities; many people are put off, much to The Pyromancer's dismay. Other Information *The Pyromancer carries a staff of fire as a weapon. **A less seen weapon is a long handled hatchet, used more for rescue than a weapon in the event that something goes wrong with the fire and someone needs to be hacked out of burning rubble. *Though born from a Moon Clan mother, the mage was never taught how to mentally manipulate others or listen in on thoughts, which may contribute the reality lapses; untapped mental powers causing disorientation from complete lack of training. **Also having not been raised on Lunar Isle, The Pyromancer is not officially a member of The Moon Clan nor is familiar with Lunar Magic. *Due to the average body build, very thick coverings, gas mask, lack of verbal communication (very muffled when any words are spoken, to the point it just makes an "mmph" sound), and odd behavior; few would be able to make an accurate guess of the mage's race or gender. Media -None yet to be added. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Healer Category:Retired